


Getting Together

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Shirtless, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry and Draco finally spend their first night together after dancing around in circles for months.





	Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/gifts).



> **Contains:** Shirtless boys.  
>  **Notes:** Oddly enough two of my recipients this year had very similar sign ups. This is the art version of a fic I wrote for 2018 owlpost fest and all will be revealed in due time. I hope you enjoy this, [spookywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods).


End file.
